Lightning Time Bomb
by quenwheezha
Summary: In which the Bovino has a deeper reason for getting rid of Lambo and how the Ten-Year Bazooka served its purpose for them, or not. Tsuna and the Guardians discover the secrets surrounding the Lightning Guardian. How would they deal with him now after knowing the truth?
1. Chapter 1

**Lightning Time Bomb**

Tick. Tock.

Lightning crackled the dark night sky. A seven-year old boy in his large and brightly colored room stirred in his sleep.

Tick. Tock.

Thunder roared and shook the windows. The little boy slowly got up from his bed and crawled his way outside the room.

Tick. Tock.

Lightning flashed again. The little boy yawned softly as he navigated his way out of the large mansion. He reached the ornate wooden doors and turned the locks open. He barged into the dark starless night.

Tick. Tock.

The next day, the occupants of the mansion were startled to find the boy missing in his room, they discovered later however, the quietly sleeping form of the child out in the wide grassy meadow. He still has his blankets on him, though just like his pajamas, they were strangely singed.

ooOoo

Bovino Lambo woke up inside his room again. The sunlight illuminating through the windows, and the smell of fresh laundry tickled his nose. He turned sideways and buried his sleepy head into his cushiony pillow, closing his eyes. The door to his bedroom opened gently and a young man with gravity defying brown hair, big chocolate brown eyes, and wearing a kind and soft expression on his features stepped inside towards the child.

"Lambo," he shook the little boy gently. The boy lifted a single eye open to reveal electric green orbs.

"Lambo, it's time for breakfast." he whispered into the boy's ear which he saw perked up slightly at the mansion of 'breakfast'. Tsuna chuckled softly at the reaction.

Lambo sat and rubbed his sleepy eyes, he then spread out his arms at the air and the young man understood. He bent slowly and reached for the boy. He grunted softly as he carried his weight and let out a satisfied sigh when Lambo nestled his head on the young man's neck. He has Lambo safely in his arms.

Tsuna slowly but surely made his way outside of the room and towards the dining hall where he was met by the glances of several people who were already there. He particularly took notice of the old man sitting at the head of the table and gave him a slight nod and smile of greeting.

A silverette young man of his age went over to him.

"The Tenth shouldn't bother himself with waking up the stupid cow. You could have asked one of us instead." he then reached out his arms and the brunette gently placed the sleeping child to his waiting arms.

"Maa, Gokudera. It's fine. I'd like to wake up Lambo anyway."

The boy rubbed his head affectionately on the silverette's shoulder with a soft childlike purr.

From behind Gokudera, a tall raven-haired young man ran a hand softly into Lambo's curly raven locks.

"Good morning to you, Lambo." He chuckled lightly.

Lambo didn't answer but gave a soft hum as a response.

"Just what happened with this stupid cow for him to be this groggy in the morning?" wondered Hayato for the boy usually becomes energetic in the early hours after waking up.

Tsuna gave a small shrug and he led the three of them to sit around the large wooden table. He took a seat on the left side of the old man, Gokudera beside him with Lambo on his lap and slouched againts his chest, Yamamoto sat beside Hayato.

A small smile crept the face of the Vongola Nono as he turned his gaze to Lambo.

"He still hasn't woken up?" he spoke in a strangely accented Japanese.

Tsuna shook his head lightly, "He came to when I went to his room but I guess he just went back to sleep when I picked him up.

Just then, footsteps were heard and three more people entered the dining hall. Ryohei raised his fist in a morning greeting.

"EXTREMELY Good Morning to everyone!" he practically shouted at them.

Gokudera raised both hands to cover his ears and exclaimed irritably, "Stop yelling Turf To! You're waking the mansion!" in an equally loud voice.

Tsuna flinched at the shouting duo and said in a low voice, "But Gokudera-kun, you're shouting too."

Yamamoto just laughed, "Maa, maa. Senpai and Gokudera sure are lively."

"Shut up Baseball Freak."

"Hn." A chilling aura suddenly enveloped the hall from an annoyed grunt of a prefect sitting at the farthest end of the table.

"Hiieee. Hibari-san is here!"

"He's been here for quite a while now, Tsuna-kun," Vongola Nono informed them.

"Oya, has the skylark been so hungry he got up early pigging out food?" came the teasing voice of Mukuro.

"Mukuro-sama, please don't start a fight this early in the morning." Piped up Chrome.

Tsuna sighed, "Chrome's right. We haven't even eaten breakfast. Please don't destroy the mansion."

"Is there an EXTREME fight Sawada?" asked Ryohei with great enthusiasm.

"No onii-san, please sit down."

The three of them took their respective seats on the left side. Ryohei sat next to Takeshi, Chrome in between Mukuro and a glaring Hibari.

It didn't take long when a group of old men in black suit marched into the kitchen, Nono's right-hand man, Coyote led the party to sit at Nono's right side.

"Hn. I don't like crowding."

They ignored Hibari and Coyote bowed respectfully to Nono, then smiled at Tsuna and his Guardians.

"Good Morning Decimo." He said in Italian.

Tsuna hastily went over his limited Italian vocabulary and said in response, "Good Morning to you too Coyote-san."

The rest of the Nono Guardians gave their greeting.

Then Nono clapped his hands for their attention and addressed Tsuna.

"Tsuna-kun, I'm glad you and your Guardians have joined us in breakfast today. How are you finding Italy so far?"

For the Tenth Generation Vongola heir and his Guardians have received an invitation from the current Vongola boss to spend their summer vacation in Italy. Tsuna originally declined the offer, not because he does not want to, but the idea of bringing his disastrous guardians along worry him, although he was also considering the idea that they may not all come anyway. Surprisingly, everyone responded positively to the invite, even Hibari and Mukuro, although Tsuna feels that they agreed to come for a different reason.

It was now their second day in the mafia country. They only arrived yesterday afternoon and were rather tired from the travel that they didn't get to tour around the estate. They were given a quick tour around the mansion however. It was also the first time they got to dine together with the Ninth Generation eversince arriving.

Tsuna smiled, "Going pretty well I guess? We haven't had time to go around yet."

Timoteo nodded, "Well you'll have a lot of time to do today and the coming days. Please don't hesitate if you need anything or wish to be taken to town. I have the servants ready at your service."

Tsuna blushed, embarrassed, "Tha-thank you, Grandpa. But you really don't have to go that far. We can take care of ourselves."

Timoteo grinned, "Not in a foreign country I believe."

They all took in a moment of silence as the maids laid platters of food on the table. Yamamoto and Ryohei were gushing over the foreign cuisine and Gokudera was impatiently introducing each dish.

" _That's right, Gokudera-kun's half Italian after all."_ Tsuna thought.

Surprisingly, Lambo slept through all of this, he was still leaning on Gokudera's chest and clutching tiny hands on the front of his shirt.

Throughout breakfast, small chatters were made between the Ninth and Tenth Generation Vongola. The Ninth were glad to help familiarize the younger generation with the Vongola while the Tenth, courtesy of Yamamoto and Ryohei, were firing strings of question at the older men. Chrome remained quietly seated, now going through a bowl of fruit. Mukuro contented himself with some coffee and Hibari has just finished his plate.

Suddenly, a yawn and a childlike giggle was heard and all eyes turned to Lambo.

"You're finally awake huh, stupid cow. Just in time."

Lambo turned his head around and surveyed his eyes on his surroundings, Gokudera shifted the child so he was now facing the table.

He tilted his head curiously and blurted in sudden Italian, "Where are we? And who are those old men?" he pointed at the Ninth's Guardians.

Timoteo smiled warmly at the child and replied in his native language, "Good morning little one. We are in the dining hall of the Vongola mansion, and those men are my Guardians."

Lambo considered this for a moment before pulling a plate into his side, Tsuna had already filled the child's plate with food.

"Eat up, Lambo."

Lambo obeyed and picked up a roll of croissant and munched into it.

Tsuna turned his attention to Nono once more, "Where is Reborn, Grandpa?"

"He already went for breakfast earlier. He said he has some place to go before leaving."

Tsuna nodded, just where is his hitman tutor headed to.

" _I hope he's not doing something crazy again."_

Lambo spoke again, food stuffed in his mouth.

"The lights were pretty! They were so bright!" he switched to Japanese.

"Eh? What lights Lambo?"

"The lights!" he repeated.

"Ahaha, I think Lambo's telling us where he went off last night."

"Where did you extremely go Lambo? We were worried to the extreme because you weren't in your bed when Tsuna came to check."

Lambo looked puzzled at them, "Lambo-san went to follow the lights. Because they were pretty and Lambo-san likes pretty things."

Gokudera sighed exasperatedly, "That's why we're asking what lights you're talking about stupid cow."

"Shut up Stupidera!"

"Maa, maa let's all talk calmly, ne?"

Coyote, Nono's right-hand man, turned to them and asked, "Are you talking about the lights outside the mansion, Lambo-kun?"

Lambo shook his head, "No. Those lights that I saw were prettier. They sparkled!" he told the man gleefully.

"Kufufufu, obviously the little lamb's talking about the lightning last night." Mukuro supplied.

"Lightning?"

"He's a Lightning Guardian after all."

Gokudera glanced at Mukuro, "And why would he go out of the mansion for some lightning?"

Mukuro shrugged, "Beats me, why don't you ask him."

Lambo's face brightened and he turned to everyone, "Because the lightning was pretty! Lambo-san went outside to touch it."

"Touch the lightning? Lambo, what are you talking about?" Tsuna asked in confusion.

"I called for the lightning to come down and they struck Lambo-san." He said simply.

"Eh? You can do that."

"As I said, he's a Lightning Guardian afterall."

Yamamoto laughed, "Hahaha! That's true! But I can't call the rain to pour. Gokudera can't summon a storm, and Tsuna can't do so to the sky. Wait, can you Tsuna?"

Tsuna shook his head, "No. that would be weird. Besides," he looked over at Timoteo who gave him a smile, "Aren't our attributes suppose to describe our personality and flame power and not do something like control the weather?"

Timoteo nodded, "That's correct. But Lambo-kun has always been different. Perhaps the young boy has been closely associated with his attribute that he has taken it into himself."

" _Lambo being associated with the lightning? I guess that could be true. He has an electricity-resistant body afterall. And we've seen him summon some lightning before and his 20-year older self as well."_

Then another thought came upon Tsuna, "Eh Lambo why did you call down the lightning?"

Lambo swallowed a whole piece of bread before saying, "It calms Lambo-san. Gyuudon also wants lightning."

"So it's like charging himself with lightning." Gokudera commented. "Hey stupid cow, what do you feel when electricity strikes you?"

Lambo slurped on his milk and answered, "Tickled. Electricity tickles Lambo-san. But it's kind and does not hurt me."

The Ninth's Lightning Guardian spoke, "It really is interesting. That child's power." He said. "Even among us Lightning flame users, we still get hurt by electricity striking our body. That child has no problem with it whatsoever."

"Well, he has Electric Couio." Gokudera interjected.

"That's true. But have you ever come to think for a moment how a kid at such a young age was able to acquire such an excellent skill?"

The table turned silent at this remark, their eyes on the little Lightning Guardian happily finishing the food on his plate.

ooOoo

 **END.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lightning Time Bomb**

In a little town near the Vongola estate, the group led by Tsuna and followed by Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo, Ryohei, and Chrome walked amidst the crowds. Townsfolk and other passerbys would often glance momentarily at the passing group of teenagers and a kid. Questions etched on their minds who the newcomers are. It was obvious that the lot of them had never been to the town before, as their young faces glowed in awe and astonishment at their surroundings. Well except the silverette and the youngest boy.

They left the mansion some thirty minutes ago, a limo dropped them off near the edge of the town. The Nono insisted that he'll have his men accompany the Tenth Generation in their little tour, but Tsuna refused politely.

"I can't bother you anymore than we already have, Nono." Tsuna told the current Vongola boss.

"Tsuna-kun, my men will be glad to be of service."

"It's really fine, Nono. Besides, we have Gokudera-kun with us who can speak Italian. With that it won't be a problem asking around."

Timoteo sighed, "I see, just be careful on your way. And don't hesitate to notify us in case of emergencies."

Tsuna smiled gratefully, "Yes, Grandpa."

Gokudera puffed his chest out in pride upon hearing this. He swore to be an excellent tourist guide for the Tenth.

"Don't worry Tenth! I'll tour you around excellently." He reassured Tsuna.

"Thank you, Gokudera-kun. I know I could trust you."

Gokudera felt himself swell at Tsuna declaring him trustworthy and he couldn't help but lash at Yamamoto for this.

"Huh. What do you say now, Baseball Freak? The Tenth said he trusts me to be his Right-Hand man."

Behind him Tsuna only said, "Gokudera-kun, no one said anything about being a Right-Hand man."

Yamamoto laughed, "That's nice Gokudera. But I won't lose."

"Please don't encourage him, Yamamoto."

And so Nono settled with offering them a ride out of the estate and into the town which Tsuna agreed upon.

The moment they stepped outside the limo, Hibari went off on ahead on his own. The rest of them followed a little afterwards. Tsuna nervously and excitedly entered the twon with his friends. About ten minutes since they entered town, Mukuro told them he would beoff as well.

"Mu-Mukuro-sama." called Chrome. She was torn between following after her Master or going with Tsuna's group.

Mukuro, sensing the girl's hesitation said to Chrome, "My dear Chrome-chan. You don't have to follow me around, I am well capable of taking care of myself. You can just go with Tsunayoshi-kun and his band of puppies."

Gokudera was offended, "What did you call me stupid, Pineapple Head?"

Mukuro ignored him and turned to walk away from them. "See you later, Chrome-chan." He waved good bye.

"Maa, where did you think he's going?" inquired Yamamoto.

"Who knows, that creepy bastard."

Tsuna sighed, "I just hope he won't cause any trouble. Same for Hibari-san too."

Chrome, who was behind Tsuna softly spoke, "Bossu don't have to worry so much. The Cloud just don't like being around with people, but he won't cause the boss unnecessary problems."

Tsuna was grateful for Chrome, "Thank you, Chrome. Anyway, we'll see them again later on." And he led the group to continue their walk.

They were now within the town's shopping district. Tsuna gaped at the buildings all around them.

"The design looks ancient."

Gokudera was at his side and said, "Well, most of the buildings in this side of Italy are really old. They retained these buildings for centuries. You can say this serves as one of their tourist attractions as well."

Yamamoto gazed with interest around him, "Yeah. They're not like those modern buildings in Tokyo."

Suddenly, Tsuna felt something tug his shirt. He looked down to see his youngest Guardian pointing at what looked like a candy store.

"Let's go there, Tsuna-nii."

Tsuna and the rest of his friends went over to the direction of the shop. When they entered, they were greeted by sweet-smelling candies. Lambo immediately ran around the rows and rows of sweets.

"Lambo, don't eat too much sweets or you'll have sugar rush again." The other customers in the shop turned to look at Tsuna who spoke in Japanese. Realizing this, Tsuna shrunk in embarrassment.

"Ahaha! They're looking at us." Yamamoto exclaimed in his native tongue.

They slowly followed where Lambo was and found him rummaging through a section of brightly wrapped candies. A tall lady in a pink dress and long brown curly hair approached Lambo and asked in Italian, "Do you like this one little boy? You have good eyes. It's our best seller."

Lambo squealed in delight and said in Italian, "I want this! I'll buy this one! Lambo would get three of this yummy candy."

The lady ruffled Lambo's hair and the boy turned to look at Tsuna and the others as he told them, this time in Japanese, "I want to buy this one!"

The lady gave a look of surprise at Lambo's change in language, "Wow, you're a smart boy aren't you? You know how to speak, err.."

"Japanese," Lambo supplied uninterestedly, focusing his attention on the sweets at his hands.

Gokudera approached the lady and asked for the price of the candies. Together with the other, he went over the counter and paid the sweets. The lady waved a good bye to Lambo when they exited the shop.

Lambo immediately burst open his bag of sweets.

"Lambo, eat slowly."

Lambo ignored Tsuna, and Tsuna just sighed again. His mind wandered to the conversation that Lambo had with the store lady and so he asked.

"Hey, Lambo. Who taught you Japanese? You've always been able to converse fluently in Japanese eversince you came to Japan when you were five."

It was then that Tsuna realized it. The child had always been so conveniently good at speaking Japanese. Perhaps it should have struck Tsuna years ago at how such a young child was able to learn another language and switch between languages easily.

"Lambo-san learned Japanese of course."

Tsuna turned a questioning glance at Gokudera, who could easily switch tongues as well.

Gokudera gave a friendly smile, "I taught myself Japanese after knowing about my Japanese mother. And when I was at the mansion I had tutors who taught me various languages."

He turned to Lambo.

"They taught me Japanese." was the boy's simple answer.

"Perhaps Lambo's telling us there were people who taught him Japanese when he was with the Bovino." Gokudera told them.

"Yeah, but why Japanese of all languages, I wonder."

"Because it's a wonderful language to the extreme!"

An irritated Gokudera turned to Ryohei, "Baka. Japanese is not a very widely popular language to learn about. It's not like English or Chinese which many people really takes to study and learn."

"Are you insulting my language to the extreme?"

Gokudera crossed his arms and tick marks appeared on his forehead, "It's so hard explaining things to an airhead."

Ryohei heard this and challenged Gokudera, "What did you say Octupos Head? Are you picking a fight with me to the extreme?"

Yamamoto came in between the two of them, "Maa, maa. Let's just say that Japanese is an interesting language, isn't it?"

Tsuna just sweatdropped. "Ya-Yamamoto I don't think they're concerned about that anymore."

"Really? But isn't it why Lambo learned Japanese? Or how would he be taught Japanese then get sent to Japan? Isn't it such a weird coincidence?"

Tsuna thought his Rain Guardian is making sense. He pondered on it for a while.

After a few minutes or so, in which Tsuna hastily prevented a fight to spark between his Storm and Sun Guardians, the group moved to look at the other shops in the area. Chrome, with an embarrassed blush, asked Tsuna quietly if they could make a tour to a shop for girls' clothes. Tsuna nodded smilingly and agreed. It was rare for Chrome to be making such requests after all. And he did want the girl to get some stuff for herself seeing at how few her possessions are.

The group entered the shop and they were greeted by a woman with her eyebrows raised.

"This is a shop for women's clothes." She told the group of teenagers. She eyed them curiously, wondering why a group of young boys would willingly enter a girls' shop. She had not seen Chrome yet as the Mist Guardian was sandwiched between Ryohei and Yamamoto behind Tsuna.

Gokudera translated what the woman said to Tsuna, and Tsuna once again racked hi brains for the little Italian he learned from Reborn and said politely, in broken Italian.

"We have a girl with us who want to take a look inside your shop." He gently pulled Chrome from behind him.

Chrome turned a shy face to the storeowner. The woman softened to a soft smile seeing the young girl with the eyepatch.

"Your friends?" she gestured to the boys behind her.

Unknown to them, Chrome knows how to speak Italian. Seeing Mukuro is Italian in nationality and he had time to teach the girl the language.

Chrome looked straight into the woman's eyes and said proudly, "No. They're my brothers.

ooOoo

The trip to the women's clothes shop was fun and exhausting if Tsuna would describe it. At first, the boys were at a loss at the environment they have thrown themselves into. In Tsuna's gelight at Chrome's request, he forgot one litle thing. What are boys like them supposed to do hanging around some shop for girls? He was about to inform Chrome that the rest of them would just wait for her outside when the girl came up to him with shaking hands as she was suddenly self-conscious with all the other customers stares.

Well, they were staring at the odd group of teenagers that was Tsuna's group of course.

So Tsuna abandoned the idea, they can't absolutely leave Chrome like this, especially after what he heard her told the shop owner earlier.

' **They're my brothers.'**

Tsuna felt a warm gush of affection flow over him when he heard those words from Chrome. He couldn't possibly betray his sister's trust, could he? Not when Chrome was clinging to him for dear life. So Tsuna led the way to who knows where part of the shop. Thankfully, it helps that both Ryohei and Gokudera has sisters of their own so they pointed Tsuna to what looked like a section for dresses.

Chrome brightened upon seeing the racks of clothing, she glanced at Tsuna and the brunette smiled in return. She then rummaged through the clothes in display. The boys left at one corner to each other.

After a few minutes, Chrome emerged holding four hangers of clothing which she showed Tsuna and the others with a shy smile.

"Bo-Bossu. Which do you think looks the best?" she asked softly.

Tsuna blushed at the sudden responsibility. He was saved by Ryohei who said helpfully, "Show us again those clothes one by one Chrome so we can see." Tsuna knew the calm and collected voice of Ryohei was honed with years of experience of shopping with Kyoko.

Chrome obediently complied and placed each dress one by one in front of her for her brothers to see. After trying it for all four clothes, she waited with a slight blush for their reaction.

Gokudera was the first one to speak.

"I think the second one fits you best Chrome. The cream color of the dress with the red trimmings sets off nicely with your dark blue hair." He told the girl, hand on his chin.

"The last one with the light blue and black stripes looks good to me." said a smiling Yamamoto.

"Lambo-san thinks Chrome-chan looks good with the green one."

Ryohei shook his head, "The yellow dress looks EXTREMELY good on you!" he exclaimed.

"Shut it, Turf Top! The cream colored one with red trimmings looks definitely good!"

"Octopus Head! The yellow one is bright and looks extremely nice!"

"Maa, maa. I think Chrome will agree that the blue and black stripes look the best."

"What kind of fashion sense do you have, Baseball Freak?"

"Chrome-nee, Lambo-san thinks you'll look super pretty with the green one!"

"It's the yellow one to the extreme!"

The four of them bickered and argued over the dress that looks best on Chrome. Tsuna sighed as customers started staring at them again. Chrome looked over Tsuna and asked, "Bossu?"

The bickering stopped and they all looked at Tsuna, tension hung in the air and Tsuna suddenly felt the weight of pressure that was placed upon him. He'd have to be careful not to cause a fight among his Guardians.

"Could you try them again, Chrome?" he asked.

Chrome complied, Tsuna set his face to concentrate. After that, Chrome waited for his answer.

"Well, they all look good on you, Chrome. How about buying all of them? I'm sure you'll find good use for them soon enough."

Chrome brightened at this and gave a slight kiss on Tsuna's cheek. "Thanks, Bossu." She said to a red-faced Tsuna.

After that, Chrome went over another section again, this time to try out some shoes.

Once again, his Guardians argued over which shoes Chrome should buy and Tsuna has to interject to prevent the store from being blown up by his irate Guardians. After showing it to them again, Tsuna chose the boots with little silver skull designs which Chrome gladly took with her.

They went around some more, going after Chrome who now looks at ease with her surroundings. She would stop from time to time to rummage through a rack of clothing displays. Sometimes she would show them to Tsuna and the others to hear their opinions. Sometimes she would take the clothes, at other times she would put them back on, bewildering Tsuna why they even took a long time choosing them in the first place when she won't buy them. Ryohei slung an arm around Tsuna's shoulders.

"That's just like Kyoko to the extreme!" he said.

Tsuna wide-eyed. So Kyoko also does her shopping like this? She mused. No wonder Ryohei looked not at all bothered going around the shop at all. It had almost been an hour and a half since they entered the shop.

They turned to another corner where Chrome was now looking at some display of bags. Tsuna cringed a little when they passed by the underwear section. He felt the others' awkward silence as well and the stares of the women who were looking over that section when they passed by.

After another twenty minutes of looking around the store and going around once more, Chrome dropped the articles of clothing she wants to buy on the counter. The cashier punched into the counter for the total amount and when she looked over at where Tsuna and the others were, looking beat up from all the walking, she stifled a laugh.

Chrome flashed with happiness when they finally went outside and Tsuna and Lambo dropped to their knees the moment they're back on the street once again. Yamamoto heaved out a deep breath, Gokudera leaned on the wall of the store, and Ryohei wiped his head with the back of his hand. Chrome looked at them guiltily and said.

"Bossu, I'm sorry."

Tsuna waved off her apology, "We're fine Chrome. Just a little exhausted. Anyway, I'm happy you enjoyed yourself."

Chrome smiled, "Thank you Bossu, and Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun, Ryohei-kun, and Lambo-kun for accompanying me."

"No problem, Chrome!" Ryohei replied.

"Yeah, yeah. We had fun as well." Said Yamamoto.

"Don't mind us." Came in Gokudera.

"I'm hungry," cried Lambo.

The group laughed, and they set off again, this time looking for a place to get some food.

ooOoo

They settled in an outdoor cafe which has tables with umbrellas lined outside the street. Chrome set her shopping bags on a space on the table and a waiter went over to take their orders.

As said menu were in Italian, Tsuna allowed Gokudera and Lambo to choose the snacks which they think will suit their tastes. A few minutes of waiting and their orders came. Tsuna and the rest of them settled to munch on the sweet and delicious food and drinks and they were silent for a while.

When all was full and rested, Tsuna leaned his head comfortably on the chair and said, "I wonder where do we go from here. We haven't met Hibari-san and Mukuro ever since we separated with them, too."

Gokudera sipped into his refreshment and said, "I'm sure we would know if they're up to something, Tenth."

Tsuna agreed. Knowing Mukuro and Hibari, there would probably be a horde of panicking people or sounds of explosions and destruction to notify them of the crazy things they're up to. Not that Tsuna was hoping for such a thing to happen. He was pretty thankful that none of the sorts had happened so far with his disastrous Guardians around.

Or not.

A sound of explosion startled the lounging group and the people around them screamed and ran in panic. Tsuna groaned. His moments of peace ended then and there. He started to stand up, his Guardians following his motion.

"Let's go." He said. And they followed where the explosion came from.

ooOoo

They found the source of the explosion to be coming from a burning gift store. Tsuna searched around immediately for signs of hurt civilians but found that most of the people had already ran safely away from the site, while others were currently on the run.

"Where's Mukuro and Hibari-san?" he asked the people with him. They surveyed the area but didn't find any sign of the lone prefect or the blue-haired pineapple.

Suddenly, three black suited men with guns appeared from the burning store. One of them was holding what looked like a suitcase. The tallest of them, a blonde cackled.

"Good hoard." He said in rasped Italian.

The red-haired grunted in agreement, "Boss will be happy. We've got loads of money." He waved the suitcase in front of him.

"Come on." The black haired one said. They passed by the crowd of screaming people to where Tsuna and the others stood.

"Were you the ones who caused the explosion?" Tsuna asked abruptly, sending the three men to a stop.

"What is this kid saying?" the red-hair asked the others, clearly baffled at Tsuna who spoke in Japanese.

Tsuna cleared his throat and repeated in Italian, "I said, did you cause this?"

The three laughed and the black haired said, "So what? You going to fight us brat?"

It took a few more seconds for Tsuna to decipher his words. When he did, he looked straight at the three men with determined eyes.

"This place is under Vongola protection, such a thing to do."

The blonde snorted. "It doesn't matter if it's the Vongola if we could escape in an instant."

"You think you could?" came in Gokudera.

"Heh. We could take on the Vongola ourselves. What should we be afraid of."

Tsuna's smile was laden with venom as he said, "You should be afraid of us."

With a nod to Chrome, the girl immediately conjured up an illusion that would look as if Tsuna and his friends have hidden from the three men and the men went back inside the burning store. When Tsuna was sure the illusion had covered them, he immediately slipped into his Hyper Dying Will mode and in an instant, punched the red-haired man with flaming fists.

The red-haired man backed down in shock as he stared into Tsuna's glowing orange eyes.

"Wh-Who are you?"

Tsuna glanced down at the man and placed his right hand in front of him, showing the back of his X-Gloves.

"I'm Vongola Decimo."

ooOoo

It didn't take long for Tsuna and his Guardians to round up the three men. In two swift strikes of Tsuna, Gokudera's throw of his dynamites, Yamamoto's slash using the back of his sword, and Ryohei's extreme punches, the fight ended with the three men looking worse for wear, some of their tooth missing and their clothes either singed, ripped, or cut.

"Small fries." Gokudera spat.

"They were brave enough to challenge the Vongola, don't you think?" Yamamoto commented.

Tsuna nodded, slipping from his Hyper Dying Will. "That bothers me as well. They may be weak, but for them to challenge Vongola like that as if they were not at all intimidated."

"Don't give so much thought about it Tenth. Surely there are idiots in Italy who really could think they could match up to Vongola."

"Yeah, you're right."

Ryohei went over to the unconscious men and took the suitcase. He then placed the suitcase back at the store. Lambo had also taken a look at the men.

"Lambo, don't go over there. Come back here." Tsuna called the child.

Lambo didn't seem to hear him and continued staring at the men.

"Lambo."

"Gupyaa!" Lambo exclaimed. Tsuna rushed over to the child immediately.

"What is it Lambo? Are you hurt?"

The Lightning Guardian shook his head and held up a badge for Tsuna's inspection.

Seeing the lack of recognition on Tsuna's face, Lambo said, "They're from the Eschimo Famiglia."

"Eh, they're from the mafia?"

Lambo nodded.

"How did you know them, Lambo?"

"Lambo-san was sent on a mission to kill one of them before."

Tsuna flinched at the casual use of the child with the word 'kill'. He made a mental note to talk to Lambo about it later. Lambo still has things to know regarding proper behavior and speech appropriate to a child like him.

Gokudera approached them. "So, are they a strong Famiglia, stupid cow?"

"Lambo-san defeated that person."

"So I guess they're not."

Tsuna looked over at the unconscious men again. Surely, they don't seem very strong.

"Wait, Lambo. You're telling us you went on a mission to fight one of them before? But if that was when you were in the Bovino, weren't you so young then?"

Lambo looked confused at Tsuna. "Lambo-san is a hitman and a mafioso. The boss gave me missions."

"But you are just a child!" Tsuna said indignantly.

A thought suddenly struck Tsuna. It was something he didn't want to ask but the idea bothers him a lot.

"Hey, Lambo. When did you start doing missions for the Bovino?"

Lambo paused to give the question some thought before saying, "Lambo was three when I was given my first mission."

Tsuna bit his lower lip, "And? What was that mission?"

"To kill a man that made fun of the Boss."

"Lambo! Stop saying 'kill'. It's disturbing me enough already, okay? So you were sent to fight this man, right?"

Lambo eyed him quizzically, "No, Tsuna-nii. It was just as I said. Lambo-san was asked by the boss to kill this person. And I did what a good child and mafioso does, killed him."

Tsuna looked shocked and speechless for a moment. Surely, his little brother does not mean... Around him, his Guardians also had terrified looks on their faces.

"Lambo, I want you to answer my question as directly as possible. What did you do to that man? How did you, err, fought him?"

There was a childish smirk on Lambo's face as he responded. And the answer made Tsuna's blood froze.

"I blew him up with a grenade. There were blood splattered everywhere, and he was dead."

ooOoo

 **END.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lightning Time Bomb**

Of course, Tsuna thought grimly, how could such a thing escape his mind up 'til now? Just because Lambo is a child does it mean he is an ordinary, normal one. Just because Tsuna wants to think so that Lambo is that kind of kid does not mean his Lightning Guardian is. Hadn't he learned from his experience with Reborn already? (Tsuna still thinks Reborn is a child) Even I-pin is a promising young assassin. Naturally, his little brother has his share of a dark past. Especially as he was born and brought up in the mafia.

Sensing Tsuna's thoughts, Gokudera and Yamamoto went over to their bestfriend. Yamamoto slung an arm around Tsuna's shoulders and Gokudera gathered Lambo in his arms.

"Let's go back to the mansion, Tenth." Tsuna nodded absently and let his friends led the way.

When he came to it again, a limo was already parked in front of them. Probably one of his Guardians had called the mansion to pick them up. Slowly, the six of them piled up inside the car. The ride back to the mansion was silent, and Lambo was sleeping soundly on Ryohei's lap, his head leaning against Chrome who sat beside Ryohei. Tsuna couldn't help gazing at the child.

It all makes sense. When they first met, Lambo introduced himself as a Bovino hitman and mafioso. Tsuna didn't take him seriously that time. Nobody did. And with the dangers that were thrown their way, all the more that it escaped Tsuna's mind. What more, the child appeared to be just an annoying crybaby in their presence. He didn't seem to be interested or even aware of the things happening around him and Tsuna's fights.

' _Of course he didn't put himself much into it. Nobody really ordered him to fight or kill someone. We did the fights because we want to protect them too.'_

Tsuna came to understand that, in their presence, Lambo is able to be the child he ought to. Since there's no one who sets unrealistic expectations for him as a mafioso. Or send him to missions to prove his worth in the family. With them around, Lambo has learned to put his guard down and be dependent with the older people around him. Perhaps, that was his first time receiving care, love, and attention when he was usually being sent to do dangerous things for the sake of someone else with his life on the line.

' _And that's why he has a lot of those deadly weapons as well, come to think of it.'_

The car came to halt. Tsuna and his Guardians walked up front to the mansion's front door when a sudden weight hit Tsuna on the stomach and he was sent down on the floor.

"Tenth!"

"Re-Reborn?!" he exclaimed upon seeing the ex-Arcobaleno perched on his chest.

"Ge-get off, Reborn. You're not as light as usual."

Reborn jumped from Tsuna's chest and Tsuna cried in pain from the pressure of Reborn's jump. He coughed as he sat and glared at Reborn. The former Sun Arcobaleno has now grown to a 5-year old child with the help of Verde's growth spurt tablet. In fact, some of the Arcobaleno, namely Colonello, has already grown resembling a 7 year old in just 2 years eversince their curse was lifted. Reborn was now a head shorter than Lambo.

"What was that for?"

"Tenth, are you alright?" Gokudera held out a hand to help him which Tsuna took.

"You were brooding over some useless things again, Dame-Tsuna. If that was an attack from an enemy famiglia, you would have died."

Tsuna clutched his painful side. "If I have known you were the one who wants to kill me, Reborn."

Reborn smirked, a pleasant glint on his black orbs. Tsuna groaned.

They proceeded inside the mansion and to their respective quarters. Ryohei went to put down the sleeping Lambo to his room.

Tsuna entered his own bedroom and sat, exhausted, on the edge of his large bed. Reborn followed him and sat on a chair just beside.

"Reborn, what you said about the Bovino famiglia being small is true, right?"

Reborn gave his student a questioning gaze, "Are you challenging my information network, Dame-Tsuna?"

Tsuna waved his hands frantically in opposition, "No-no. That's not it. It's just that earlier I learned about Lambo's stay in the Bovino."

"What about the stupid cow?"

"He told us he started doing missions when he was three. And by the sounds of it he seemed to be doing a fairly acceptable job."

Reborn arched an eyebrow, "What are you getting at?"

Tsuna locked eyes with Reborn.

"If he was doing well, why would the Bovino Boss let go of him that easily?"

"The cow is stupid, Dame-Tsuna. Stupid and annoying. You heard Iemitsu, they cried in happiness when they got rid of him that time he received the role of the Vongola Lightning Guardian."

Tsuna sighed. "I know that, Reborn. He still cries a lot around us, and you don't like him at all. Yet because he has that skill, he was chosen as a Guardian isn't it? It's just strange that his previous Family seem to overlook that fact. If I were their boss, I'd keep Lambo knowing his potential. Although personally I really don't like the idea of just using people because of their abilities but you get my point."

Reborn considered what his student is blabbering about. It was strange enough as well that a small family like the Bovino would let go of such an ability. If they have the brains, keeping an annoying kid like Lambo could be used to their offensive and defensive advantage. After all, it's not everyday you find someone with an ability to resist electricity.

"I get your point, Dame-Tsuna. You're saying there's a deeper reason for the Bovino's decision to give up Lambo."

"Yeah. I guess so. We still don't have proof."

Reborn smirked at his student, "Fair enough. You should go get us some answers, Dame-Tsuna. He's your Guardian after all. He is your responsibility."

Tsuna gave a resigned expression, "I thought you'd say that."

"What are you going to do about it then, Dame-Tsuna?"

There was determination and finality in Tsuna's voice as he said, "I'll find out the truth."

ooOoo

It turns out, Mukuro and Hibari did spar that time Tsuna and the others went shopping. Tsuna found about it the next day at breakfast. Thankfully for Tsuna and probably even Nono, the two chose to spar away from an inhabited area of the estate and only managed to destroy a portion of the forest.

It was after breakfast, when Tsuna called to meet with Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei. Mukuro and Chrome were off somewhere in the library and Hibari was nowhere to be seen again. Lambo was playing at the garden with some Vongola mafioso who was charmed by Lambo's childishness and volunteered to be his playmates for the day. Tsuna could hear Lambo's laughter all the way from the garden and the occassional "You're Lambo-sama's subordinates now. Gyahahaha!" Tsuna couldn't help but be reminded of Rauji from the Shimon Family who took a liking to Lambo's antics as well.

"Tch. Those mafioso have so much free time." Gokudera commented.

"Maa, maa. Isn't it nice that Lambo has found playmates?"

"For once you have a point Baseball Freak. The Tenth did say he only wished to talk to us. Someone has to look after the cow." Gokudera turned to Tsuna, they were now sitting at the drawing room. "What do you want to talk to about, Tenth?"

Tsuna drew a deep breath before saying, "I want to investigate on the Bovino Famiglia."

The three Guardians wore an expression of surprise and confusion at Tsuna's words.

"Bovino Famiglia?"

"Aren't those Lambo's former family to the extreme?"

"Why would the Tenth want to investigate the stupid cow's Family?"

Tsuna sighed. He knew they would react like this.

"There are things I would like to know from them. Especially things concerning Lambo and why they gave him up pretty easily." Tsuna then proceeded telling them of the conversation he had with Reborn yesterday.

Gokudera was the first one to speak, "Tenth, you don't say they might be hiding something about Lambo?"

Tsuna nodded grimly. "That's what I want to find out."

"I guess Tsuna has the right to speculate. They handed Lambo over to us without any problem. And even if they find him annoying, his Electric Couio still a valuable asset." Takeshi added.

"But why would they do that to the extreme?"

"Idiot. We don't know. That's why we would investigate." Gokudera placed his one hand on his chin as if thinking. "There's another thing too, Tenth."

Tsuna turned to Gokudera. "What is it Gokudera-kun?"

Gokudera looked over the others before proceeding.

"The Ten Year Bazooka. For a small and less impressive Family to own such technology. You'd think they would use it to their advantage. After all, they own an invention that would allow them to peek into the future, even if only for 5 minutes."

Tsuna nodded. "Reborn mentioned that there are small Families who are weak in strength and would make up for it in other aspects. In the Bovino's case, the Ten Year Bazooka which is handed down by generations."

"Does the Bovino Family own only one bazooka?" Ryohei asked.

"Now that you say it, onii-san. I think I recall Reborn saying it's a Famiglia heirloom or something like that." Tsuna answered.

"So there's only one?" Yamamoto said, curious.

"If that's the case, why would they hand it over to someone they want to get rid off?" Gokudera supplied.

Tsuna groaned, and he pulled the ends of his brunette hair.

"Urgh, Lambo." He said in frustration.

Gokudera tapped a hand on Tsuna's shoulders. "Don't worry, Tenth. We'll sure to figure things out soon."

"That's right, Tsuna. We'll help you."

"EXTREME teamwork!"

Tsuna smiled gratefully at his friends.

ooOoo

Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei decided to ask the Vongola Nono to locate the Bovino base. They stood outside of his office door, and Tsuna knocked three times.

"Come in."

Tsuna opened the door. Timoteo glanced from his office desk to see Tsuna and his friends gathered around him.

"What could I owe you, Decimo?" he blurted in an exhausted Italian.

Tsuna noticed the piles of paperworks on the Nono's desk and winced as he realized where his Grandpa's exhaustion comes from.

"I'm sorry, Grandpa. There is just something we would like to ask you about." Tsuna said apologetically, speaking in Japanese.

Timoteo cleared his throat and gave a kind look to Tsuna.

"What could it be, Tsuna-kun?"

Tsuna looked at each of his friends first, they gave him a nod and Tsuna proceeded. "We want to know where the Bovino mansion is."

Timoteo arched an eyebrow in question, "Surely, you can get an answer from your Lightning Guardian if you would like to take a visit to his former Famiglia?"

Tsuna nodded, that is exactly why they went for the Nono instead of directly asking Lambo. It was something they do not want for Lambo to get involved with.

"We were hoping not to alert Lambo about our visit to his former Famiglia, as things might get a bit complicated."

Timoteo gazed at the four teens and smiled in understanding.

"I see. Well then, I'll let Marco drive you there. He knows where the Bovino's mansion is."

Tsuna smiled, "Thanks Grandpa!" His Guardians nodded in appreciation.

"Don't mention it. I hope you get your job done there, Tsuna-kun. And take care."

ooOoo

Ten minutes later, Tsuna and the rest of his Guardians except Lambo stood in front of the limo. Luckily, Lambo was still engrossed playing with the mafioso in the garden. Tsuna looked over his Guardians. Hibari and Mukuro unexpectedly came to go with them to the Bovino mansion as well.

"Err, Hibari-san. Wh-why are you coming with us?" It was rare for Hibari to come voluntarily with them, he does not like crowding after all.

Hibari sent Tsuna a deathly glare which made the brunette shriek.

"H. The baby told me there are people to be bitten to death to where you herbivores are going."

Tsuna gulped. _'Reborn! And why did he told Hibari-san that? We're not there to fight!'_

"And Mukuro?" he turned to the male illusionist.

"Kufufufu, the skylark is going to play. I won't let him do as he wish. I'll take the men myself."

Tsuna sweatdropped. _'He's making this a competition between him and Hibari-san.'_

"O-okay. Then we shall go." He led the eccentric group inside the limo. As usual, Hibari took the farthest seat away from them.

Despite the difference in purpose, Tsuna was glad he has his Guardians coming with him. It made him think of the times that Reborn told him about Family keeping cloe together. Still, he couldn't help but worry at the violent urges of his Cloud and Mist Guardians.

' _Please make everything go alright today. We don't need any casualties.'_

They arrived in front of a relatively smaller mansion compared to the Vongola. Marco opened the doors for the Tenth Generation and promptly rang the doorbell at the mansion's gate.

A voice boomed at the intercom.

"Who are you? Please state your purpose."

Tsuna stepped forward and said in a slightly shaky voice, having prepared the Italian translation for his speech.

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo. With me are my Guardians. We seek to speak to the Don of the Bovino. We're here for Lambo who takes the post as my Lightning Guardian and who is the former mafioso of your Family."

There was a sound of rustling on the other line and whispered conversation and then, "Come in, Vongola Decimo." The gates to the mansion suddenly opened.

Marco made a bow to Tsuna, "Decimo, please take care."

Tsuna nodded, "Thank you Marco. And thanks for bringing us here."

"It is my pleasure, Decimo."

Tsuna smiled in thanks. He looked over his Guardians who returned a nod of encouragement. The Vongola Tenth Generation set off towards the Bovino mansion.

ooOoo

 **END.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lightning Time Bomb**

As they made their way to the Bovino mansion, Tsuna couldn't help but be nervous. Here he was at last, about to find out the truth about his little brother and youngest Guardian. Tsuna couldn't help feeling uneasy.

Feeling Tsuna's unease, Chrome held his boss' right hand in her and gave her a light squeeze.

"Everything will be alright, Bossu. We'll learn the truth about Lambo-kun." She was briefed about their purpose on the way here. Mukuro and Hibari as well, although the two of them does not look the least bit interested.

Tsuna returned her gesture, "Thanks Chrome. I hope everything will turn out alright." He smiled warmly.

Chrome blushed in response. Behind them, the other Guardians are discussing among themselves.

"What answer do you think will we get from the Don?" Yamamoto opened up. "This is quite exciting, isn't it? It feels like we're playing into some detective game. Hahaha!"

Gokudera glared at the baseball player, "We're not playing any game, Baseball Freak! We're here for serious business."

"Oya, that's what the puppy says."

"Shut up, Pineapple Head! Why are you even here?"

"What's that puppy? Our little lamb's welfare is on the line. Why wouldn't I be here?"

"Stop pretending you actually came for that purpose."

"Kufufufu."

"Maa, maa. It's good that everyone's here, Gokudera."

"EXTREME working together for Lambo! We're sure to uncover the truth!"

"Hmph, I sure hope that would be easy."

The group finally reached the entrance to the mansion. Tsuna stopped in front of the wide oak doors and raised a hand to knock when the doors were pushed open on its own.

Behind the door, a man clad in white long sleeves with checkered long pants and curly black hair stood. He gave a little bow and smiled in greeting at the guests.

"Welcome to our humble home, Vongola Decimo. I'm Melfin, Bovino mafioso. Our family is honored to be graced by your presence."

Tsuna gave an embarrassed little bow at Melfin.

"Tha-Thank you. Nice to meet you too, Melfin-san." He squeaked in Italian.

Melfin's face suddenly lit up in understanding. "I heard the Vongola Decimo is Japanese, you don't have to worry. I can speak Japanese myself. In fact, I am capable of speaking several languages fluently." He spoke to Tsuna in Japanese.

Tsuna gave a sigh of relief. "Really? Thank goodness. My tongue is getting twisted with alternating between languages. I haven't learned to speak fluently with Italian yet. I'm so glad we can speak just like this."

Melfin chuckled softly. "We, in the Bovino, attempts to learn several languages ourselves. I'm sure the Decimo already knows that our Family is rather small, we can only work ourselves to improve in these little things in exchange." He gave a quick look at Tsuna's Guardians and motioned the Vongola to follow him as he navigated them inside the mansion to the Don of the Bovino.

Tsuna followed Melfin silently, his eyes travelling around the mansion which was rather quiet except for some maids rushing in the house.

"Ah. The rest of the family are down in the underground training rooms, Decimo." Melfin told Tsuna when he caught the brunette glancing around him.

"I'm really sorry, Melfin-san. We must have disturb you in such a busy hour."

Melfin shook his head gently, "It's really fine, Decimo. We hope to serve your visit well."

They turned around the corner until they reached the end of the corridor where an ornate wooden door stood. Melfin knocked on it three times and spoke, "Don Bovino, I brought the Vongola Decimo and his Guardians with me. They're here to see you." He switched to Italian.

"Let them come in." A deep voice came from inside the door.

Melfin complied and pushed open the door. Tsuna and his Guardians followed him inside.

Standing behind the desk, Don Bovino gave a slight bow of greeting to the Decimo and his Family. The man, looking old in his 50s, wore a silver suit and black tie with white shirt. There's a red cape hanging on his shoulders and down to his back. On his right breast, shone the Bovino Famiglia crest. The man was quite muscular and he held an air of authority with him that made Tsuna gulp. Then he noticed that where the man's right hand should be is a hook instead. His hair is also curly and long, just like how the 20-year older Lambo wear his hair. He sported a rather large necklace of a bull's head on his chest and he has a scar on his cheek resembling a crescent moon.

"Vongola Decimo." The man greeted with such a deep voice it sent chills to Tsuna's spine.

"My pleasure. What must my humble family owe you and your Guardians' visit?" he spoke in Japanese, Melfin had probably told the man beforehand when he came to whisper at his boss.

Tsuna took a careful step forwards and made a slight bow to the Don.

"Thank you for giving us your time, Don Bovino. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo. These are my Guardians." And he proceeded introducing them one by one. Yamamoto, Ryohei, and Chrome smiled as they were introduced, Gokudera only glared at the man, Mukuro smirked, and Hibari didn't even flinched.

"I see you didn't brought Lambo with you." the Don took notice.

Tsuna nodded, "That's right. We're here to talk about him after all."

Don Bovino's face clouded in seriousness and he took a sit down on his chair. Meanwhile, Melfin motioned Tsuna and his Guardians to take a seat on the sofa across the Don's table. Tsuna did so, Yamamoto and Gokudera sat on each side of him. Ryohei sat baside Gokudera. Chrome took the individual chair on Yamamoto's side, Mukuro sat on the arm chair of Chrome's seat and Hibari contented himself leaning on the wall a good step away from Tsuna and the others. Melfin bowed politely and left the room to stay outside at the hallway.

"What is it that you wish to speak of Lambo?" the Don asked once they were all settled.

Tsuna heaved a deep breath. He knows the best approach is to be direct regarding the matter, "Don Bovino, we would like to know why you let go of Lambo to the Vongola."

"You saw his potential as a Lightning Guardian, Decimo."

"That's exactly the question, isn't it? The co-Lambo, carries with him a potential, yet you disowned him." Injected an impatient Gokudera.

"I didn't disown him, Vongola. Merely transferred him over to your care. He still found a Family, didn't he?"

"Quit bluffing! You decided to get rid of him, old man!"

"Go-Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna said, alarmed. He laid a hand on Gokudera's shoulder to calm him down.

Don Bovino's face suddenly turned into a painful expression. Noticing this, Yamamoto asked.

"Don Bovino, what is really the reason that you gave up Lambo to us? Before, during the Ring Conflict we were told you actually cried in happiness upon getting rid of him."

The Don closed his eyes, sighed deeply, and looked at the teens in front of him, his expression morphed into misery. Tsuna felt his Hyper Intuition flared, for sure whatever the man would be telling them next would be the truth surrounding Lambo. Tsuna braced himself. Beside him he felt Gokudera stiffened and Yamamoto's tensed muscles.

"That child, Lambo, I can't take the child under my care anymore."

"Why? Surely not because he's annoying, right?" Yamamoto asked. His face smiling, yet devoid of its usual cheer.

Don Bovino allowed a smirk to crease his features.

"He's a hyperactive kid, that's true. But I have other kids like that in this Family as well. And I don't see myself throwing them away soon enough."

"So why is Lambo an exception?" Tsuna queried.

He was now back to his darkened expression. "Decimo, you've seen what that child is capable of. You've seen his interestingly ability, yes?"

Tsuna nodded.

"Do you think I could keep a child like that under me?"

Tsuna's face broke into confusion. "That's what I don't understand at all. Pardon me for saying this Don Bovino, but a small famiglia like yours surely would gain from Lambo's Electric Couio."

The Bovino boss chuckled darkly. "That's what we thought as well, Decimo."

"But?" Tsuna asked hesitatingly.

"That child..." Don Bovino's aquamarine eyes struck Tsuna's chocolate-brown orbs.

"He is a monster."

ooOoo

Tsuna looked back at the Bovino boss, thunderstruck at his words. Around him, he felt his Guardians' surprise as well. Gokudera flinched, Yamamoto's smile disappear and a look of total shock and disbelief painted his face, Ryohei actually has his mouth wide in shock, Chrome held tightly to her trident, one hand over her mouth. Mukuro's eyes narrowed at the Don and Hibari's glare became even more deathly.

Tsuna tried to open his mouth and closed it again, he opened it again and mouthed the words that perhaps the rest of them had in mind.

"Wh-What are you talking about Don Bovino? Why are you saying such things about Lambo?"

Don Bovino looked behind Tsuna, as if he was trying to painfully recall the past. He spoke.

"It's just like what I told you Decimo. That child is a monster."

Tsuna suddenly felt his anger flare up. He knew the Don hates Lambo, but to call him a monster of all things.

"Why are you saying that kind of thing about Lambo? Stop talking about him like that! Lambo is not a monster! Why are you saying that kind of a thing about a child? Do you really hate him that much that you're calling him a monster?" Tsuna stood up in indignation.

"S-stop saying he's a monster. Lambo... Lambo is my brother."

To Tsuna and his Guardian's surprise, the Don didn't even flinch at Tsuna's sudden outburst. In fact, he looked as if he was in fact expecting it.

"Do you have any idea how that child gained an electric resistant body?" he continued in his tone as if Tsuna didn't lash out at him. The silence of the teens gave the Don the answer he expected.

"You are right, Decimo. The Bovino is indeed a small Famiglia. We couldn't possibly survive if we don't enhance in some other way. We always need to innovate. The Ten-Year Bazooka came in handy for that reason."

He made a quick look over to see if he has the teens attention on him. And he has.

"The Ten-Year Bazooka, our ancestors' greatest invention, is being handed down for generations of Bovino use. We use it so we could take a glimpse of our future, see how our present decisions would affect the future of our Famiglia. We use it to sneak a peek on our Famiglia's status, that is how our famiglia maintained to survive all these years."

"Our family became the most knowledgeable in the mafia about time-travel. You could say our future counterparts are good sources of information as well. For they confide to us certain knowledge to aid us in the present."

"Then one day when we peek into the future, we saw our famiglia destroyed, nothing remained. I was the one who saw that future."

"When I came back 5 minutes later, I was told me that my future counterpart was in despair. He said that an unfortunate event occurred and my famiglia was washed out. We have been attacked. By whom, we weren't able to find out as the 5 minutes was up. But we did took his warning into consideration."

"That's when the idea of creating a human weapon came into mind. We have knowledge from the future, and we have just enough facility to create one human machine. We started our research then and there."

"We decided to create a weapon that would be able to restrain shocks. A body that will be able to take in and absorb any blow. He would become our famiglia's weapon against our future enemies."

"Wa-wait. Stop right there. I don't like how this talk is going. Old man, you're not saying..." Gokudera's voice trailed off.

The Don nodded grimly, "Yes, Lambo's the weapon that our famiglia created."

Looks of surprise and shocks reflected the faces of the Vongola.

"That can't be true! Lambo's an extremely normal child!"

Tsuna wished Ryohei was right, but his intuition tells him otherwise.

"O-onii-san, I don't think he's lying to us."

"Sawada! Are you telling me you believe him?!"

"Turf Top! Don't yell at the Tenth!"

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna placed a shaking hand over his face. "He-he's not lying, I can feel it."

They settled into a tensed silence once more. Don Bovino continued.

"We proceeded to the project. We extracted DNA from myself and succeeded at developing a test tube baby that is Lambo."

"That was when our scientists injected and altered the child's DNA to create our desired human weapon. Months passed, an infant Lambo was born to the world, carrying the promise and responsibility to protect the Bovino."

"He was as splendid as he was created to be. When we did our test shocks on him, it barely affected him. Little by little we increased the shocks and voltage, and as we go on with the experiments, the more impressive he became."

"So we trained him as a hitman at the tender age of three, and sent him on missions to have him get used to fighting. All was going well, I was confident that we protected the family. That was until I took another trip to the future."

At this point, Don Bovino gazed down and they could see the wild look in his eyes.

"Alas! Our family's fate didn't change! In fact at that time I was able to see who the enemy was for myself. It was... it was that child!" he practically screamed in misery at the last part. Tsuna felt his blood froze. Tears fell from the Don's eyes.

"He was the one who burned down my famiglia to demise! I saw it, saw with my own eyes the monster that he would become! I couldn't... couldn't allow that child in our famiglia anymore!"

"So I set him up to hunt greatest hitman, Reborn. My plan of throwing him away started. And you picked him up, Decimo. I was glad."

Gokudera stood up and marched to the Don. He slammed his hands on his desk and grab the front of the Don's shirt, glaring straight to his face.

"You were glad? So you planned this all along, didn't you? So the Vongola would be the one destroyed in your place!"

The Don swatted away Gokudera's hand. And Gokudera let go of him, panting. Tsuna went over to Gokudera and held his shaking arms.

"Don't be stupid. It was all fate that brought Lambo to you. Our famiglia didn't interfere with any of that. The least we did is set him off to where Reborn was, in Japan. And I was glad enough that Lambo had already mastered Japanese when he was sent there. It helped him indeed."

"But why, why were you happy when he was given the role as my Lightning Guardian?"

"Decimo," The Don's voice suddenly sounded tired. "That child I may call a monster, but Decimo, couldn't you see he is still but my son? Do you think I can bear killing the child with my own famiglia's hands? That is why I sent the child away. Hoping someone else would end his life, I was hoping that would be the World's Greatest Hitman. It was cruel, but I'd rather have someone else take my child's life away than do it myself."

"You ask me why I cried in happiness when you accepted him into his famiglia. Decimo can't you see? I was happy, albeit still worried, that my child found himself into another home. He is still my son after all, I cannot help but feel joy that he is still alive and under the care of the strongest mafia family. Decimo, I cried in happiness at the prospect that he will still live! Away from me, yet safe."

There were now tears of relief and happiness on the Don's face. And he smiled sadly.

"Bu-but, if the future you saw about the Bovino being destroyed..."

"Decimo, you've seen that child's ten-year older self, I believe?"

Tsuna nodded.

"Does he seem dangerous to you? Dangerous enough to take down a whole famiglia?"

Tsuna shook his head, "No-no. He does not look like it."

"Then in your care he is fine. He will grow up into a fine man. There's no need to worry."

For the first time since they entered the room, Mukuro spoke.

"Kufufufu. You say interesting things Don Bovino. But how could we be sure you didn't set that child on the lose to destroy us? You've seen the future didn't you?"

"And so have you, you've seen what he would become in ten years. He won't bring downfall to your family, Decimo."

"How..."

"How could I be sure of that? Decimo, I'm sure you've heard of the parallel worlds? How our current present decisions and actions impact the future? Take for example-"

"We know, someone already explained it to us." And Tsuna recalled Irie Shouichi's explanation in the future-that-wouldn't be.

The Don nodded appreciatively. "That child, when he was in our care, he was destined to be a ruthless killing machine, a monster as I said. But when you took him in, his future changed. Decimo, you are the one who changed that child's life. You saved him from the dark future he was bound to have. That's why to you Decimo, my famiglia is truly grateful. Thank you for saving my famiglia and my son."

"The-then the Ten-Year Bazooka?"

Now the Don gave his first true smile to Tsuna, "Oh that. Yes, that was our family's only bazooka."

"Why did you-" Tsuna started but was immediately interrupted by the Don.

"Decimo, Decimo can't you tell? This is what this famiglia has learned from its use of the Ten-Year Bazooka. Nothing can be gained by always anticipating the future. I took a peek at the future and look at what it resulted into. I created that child out of fear of the future, not knowing that decision would led to our demise. What did it benefitted us, Decimo? Nothing but regrets. And that is why I sent the bazooka away with Lambo, knowing full well the dangers that looking into the future will hold. I'm sorry to say but I believe the bazooka has caused you troubles as well?"

Tsuna thought back to what Shouichi told them about awakening the power of Byakuran because of his use of the bazooka. "Well, yes."

"I'm terribly sorry."

"But it saved lives as well. Your bazooka. I was able to save my friends and our future because of it."

The Don gave slight smile, "Is that so? Then I'm glad. I could only entrust the bazooka in your care. Please use it carefully. "

Tsuna nodded. "The-then, Lambo..."

The Don nodded as well. "I've caused you so much trouble already Decimo. But would you please continue looking after my son? That child sure is annoying, but he has a charm as well, don't you think?"

Tsuna's eyes glowed and his smile brightened the room. "Yes. I'll take care of Lambo. He likes me, I think." He scratched his head sheepishly.

Don Bovino chuckled, "I see. Well then Decimo. Please take care of my child. Please give him the love and family that I never was able to give him." He said sincerely.

Tsuna nodded, "Don't worry Don Bovino. Lambo is safe with us. I won't let anything bad happen to him." He grinned happily.

"He's our little brother after all."

ooOoo

They were standing now outside the gates of the Bovino mansion, Tsuna and his Guardians, with Melfin escorting them. Hibari was already inside the limo, quite irritated at not being able to bite anyone to death.

"Thank you for everything, Melfin." Tsuna bowed gratefully.

Melfin returned the gesture. "Our family is glad to be of your service, Decimo. Please take care on your way."

Tsuna stared at Melfin for a moment. "Hey, Melfin. If it is okay to ask..."

"What is it Decimo?"

"Is Lambo your brother?"

A smile tugged Melfin's lips. "If that is what you call our relationship, Decimo then I think I am. But, our family has disowned that child and cut all connections with him. I am afraid someone like that cannot be called his brother."

"Hiee, tha-that's not what I'm trying to say." Tsuna said apologetically.

"I know, Decimo. But it is as what I said. I cannot claim to be the child's brother. Nor does this famiglia can claim over him. The people who the child surely belongs to is nobody else but the Vongola, your famiglia Decimo."

Tsuna turned a serious face. "No, he is not Vongola's."

Melfin gave him a confused stare.

"He is mine, and my brothers' and sister's. Not by a mafia famiglia, but a real family."

Melfin broke into a wide smile. "I see. Thank you Decimo. I'm really glad to meet a man like you. The Bovinos will always be in your debt. Please take care and your Guardians as well."

Tsuna gave a final bow, looked over his Guardians who bade Melfin a good bye as well and set off for the waiting limo.

They remained silent throughout the ride back. The sun slowly creeping down the horizon and darkness started enveloping them. Tsuna felt tired, his eyes droopy and his body exhausted. It has been quite a long day. Yet he stayed awake, together with his Guardians who share the same look of satisfaction and new purpose on their faces. And Tsuna knew, he knows, that within their minds was a single thought:

There at the Vongola mansion awaits, their youngest little brother.

ooOoo

Tick. Tock.

The little boy walked around the mansion's garden. His mafioso playmates already left for a job hours ago. He was left alone now. He stretched his arms up towards the sky and collapsed with his back on the soft green grass.

Tick. Tock.

He wonders where Tsuna and the others went. He went looking for them after his playmates left, but the maids told him they saw them leave the mansion together on a limo 4 hours ago.

Tick. Tock.

Lambo wonders where his brothers and sister went without him. He choke back tears as a sudden thought crossed his mind. They couldn't have possibly left him all alone right? They couldn't possibly have abandoned Lambo. Just like... just like how he was thrown away by the Bovino.

Tick. Tock.

They're really taking a long time. Lambo has been waiting for them 2 hours already. He was getting tired of waiting. _'Are they coming back for him?'_

Tick. Tock.

Lambo couldn't, couldn't tolerate it anymore. He had been waiting for quite a time already. Tears fell from his electric green eyes and Lambo felt a sizzle of electricity escaped through his body and sparked into his chubby pointing finger.

Tick. Tock.

If they truly did abandon him, what would Lambo do? What could he possibly do? This cannot be happening, Lambo couldn't have been feeling so alone and left behind.

Tick. Tock.

They couldn't do that to him.

Tick. Tock.

Or if they did, Lambo just has to get them back.

A small evil grin crept up Lambo's mouth.

 _He'll have them all dead before they could leave him alone._

ooOoo

 **END.**


End file.
